Akatsuki Christmas Cheer!
by Daisy Kaminari
Summary: Well, it's Christmas season and Tobi wants to spread the holiday cheer! The other Akatsuki members aren't too fond of the idea, however, but Leader has declared the celebration mandatory. Not to mention the surprise visitors! Oh, Jashin help them. Full summary inside. Rated T for Hidan's foul mouth and possible violence or awkward situations. R&R! Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story ever, so comments and reviews would be very helpful. Foul language is censored 'cause I don't like cussing. Hidan does. **

**Summary: Well, it is Christmas season at the Akatsuki Hideout, and Tobi wants to spread the holiday cheer! But the others seem to lack the enthusiasm, especially since Leader declared that the group WILL celebrate this year. Not to mention the surprise visitors! Oh, Jashin help them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not by any means own the characters from NARUTO. This is purely from my imagination for your entertainment. **

December 17, a week before Christmas; 5:30AM

The snowflakes fell gently to the earth, piling on top of the already existing mounds of snow. Everything was dominated by the pure, white color. It frosted the trees and shrubs, even freezing the lake to an unbelievingly cold temperature. Deeper into the frozen forest stood a building, its low rooftop already dusted with snow. The two visible windows in the front were foggy with ice, the only door frozen shut. The exterior of the house was pretty normal looking, the pale gray nearly blending in with its surroundings.

Inside, a giddy boy sat looking out the window, his swirled orange mask failing to hide his uncontained joy. He bounced up and down on the already worn beige sofa.

"Oh! It's snowing! It'll be a white Christmas this year! Tobi's been a good boy!" he squealed with delight, throwing his arms up above his head. He failed to notice the figure that entered the living room behind him.

"A white what?" he interrupted. Tobi abruptly dived head-first behind the sofa with a yelp. He slowly peeked around the corner, sighing with relief as he realized who it was. He climbed back over the sofa and stood in front of the other male.

"Oh! Leader-sama! You're up early…."Tobi chuckled nervously. Pein was not amused. He eyed the younger sternly and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Tobi, don't jump on the sofa; it's worn enough as it is. We also do not have the funding to get another one. Now, what were you just shouting about?"

"You mean Christmas? Oh, it's the best day ever! It happens once a year on the 25th of December. It's when families get together and give each other presents! But that's not it! A fat man with a white beard rides in a sleigh pulled by nine flying reindeer, giving presents to good boys and girls, like Tobi!" Tobi explains excitedly. Pein looks skeptical.

"How does he know if you've been good? And since when do reindeer fly and pull sleds with fat old men?" he questioned, profoundly confused. Tobi shrugged.

"Santa Claus always knows when you're sleeping or awake, and naughty or nice. OH! And the reindeer are magical! They fly when he calls them by name: Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, and Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen! Santa also goes down your chimney to deliver the presents. Oh, and you should always remember to leave cookies and milk as a 'thank you' to Santa, since he works so hard. But if you're naughty, he gives you coal instead of presents! Tobi doesn't have to worry, 'cause he's been a good boy!"

Pein said nothing and actually thought about Tobi's story for a moment. He realized something: this Santa Claus sounded like a creepy stalker. It all sounded completely….ridiculous, as expected of the immature subordinate. He fixed Tobi with a bored stare.

"That was the most idiotic thing I have ever heard of. How am I supposed to believe that?"

Tobi's shoulders sagged, and he ducks his head forward, giving a small whimper. His voice sounds as if he was going to cry.

"T-Tobi didn't expect Leader-sama to b-believe…Tobi ju-just wanted to celebrate Christmas and not be alone for the first time…b-because Tobi was always alone before!" he wailed.

Pein felt his resolve crack. This hyper-energetic ball of energy celebrated a family holiday all by himself? He felt something close to pity to see the younger so distraught. Maybe Christmas wouldn't be too bad…and Tobi HAD been behaving for the past week… it would also teach the other members to respect his authority. That bunch was anything but cheerful, so they'd definitely hate celebrating the holiday. Pein sighed, not being able to take Tobi's crying any longer.

"Alright! Enough with the crying! This time only, we'll celebrate the holiday."

"R-Really?" Tobi sniffled. Pein nodded.

"But on one condition: there will be no fat old man trying to squeeze through our chimney to eat our food, got it?" Pein states sternly. Tobi nods eagerly, clapping his hands happily.

"Yay! Akatsuki Christmas this year! We have to start decorating! Christmas is only a week away! Now where to find some mistletoe…" Tobi wanders back upstairs to the room he shared with the Akatsuki spy, Zetsu. Pein watches him leave and groans, slapping a hand to his face.

"…What have I done?"

**Author's Note: So what did ya guys think? It's only the first chapter, but I want to know if I should continue or not. Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I have decided to continue this story, so enjoy! Just know that Hidan's foul language will be censored. I don't like cussing. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the NARUTO characters or any Christmas songs that are used or referenced. **

December 20; 10:45AM, 5 days before Christmas

The wind blew harshly this winter morning, giving it the feel of 20 below freezing. Snowflakes swirled on the icy breezes, adding on to the growing piles of snow. The skies overhead were obscured by clouds that blocked out the sun. The darkness of the bleak sky only encouraged the cold weather.

It was on days like this that Hidan wanted to stay in bed. The albino male usually rose before nine, but this morning, feeling too groggy to get up, he went back to sleep. It wasn't until 10:45 he opened his magenta eyes and sat up. With a yawn, he looked at the alarm clock that resided on the nightstand between his and Kakuzu's beds.

"…SH#T! I slept in!" he cursed. He then threw on his Akatsuki cloak and ran to the hallway bathroom.

All of the Akatsuki members sat at the Dining room table, just beginning to eat lunch. They were all seated by their usual partners/roommates. There was an empty seat by both Kakuzu and Deidara, seeing as both Tobi and Hidan were not present. Pein scans the room and looks around at the other members. With a sigh, he set down his fork.

"All right, where are the two morons that usually occupy those two vacant seats?"

Everyone turns their heads to look at said spots, only to shrug with inaudible 'I don't knows'. At that moment, loud stomping was heard on the staircase. Kakuzu sighs.

"I think we know where one of them is."

Hidan comes down the steps and points an accusing finger at all of them, an angry look on his face.

"HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU FREAKING RETARDS TURNED OFF MY ALARM?!" he exclaimed very loudly, "I WOKE UP F#CKING TWO HOURS LATE, AND I-"

"Shut up and sit down," Pein interrupts through clenched teeth. Muttering under his breath, Hidan slips into the seat beside Kakuzu. He serves himself some food and starts eating. He looks at the empty seat beside Deidara and speaks through a full mouth:

"Where's the masked idiot?" Kakuzu glares at him and Deidara shrugs.

"I dunno, un. He said something about a….thistle robe?"

Pein nearly spat out his coffee. He'd forgotten the talk he and Tobi had three days ago!

"Did he say…mistletoe?" he asked the blonde bomber cautiously. Deidara narrowed his visible eye in concentration and then nods his head.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Why?"

"Oh my-"

"That better be Jashin!" Hidan interrupted Pein's curse. Everyone looked at the foul-mouthed Jashinist.

"Really?" Kakuzu deadpanned. Hidan just shrugs and loudly chomps on another bite of food. Pein sighs and stands up. Everyone is now focused on him.

"Okay, there is something I should have but didn't mention three days ago-" he began, just as the door slammed open. In stepped Tobi, who was carrying several boxes and bags full of decorations.

All eyes were now on the immature subordinate, who then set the boxes in the center of the dining room table. The food that was on the table was now hidden under the content of the boxes.

"Awww, my sandwich…." Hidan whined, seeing as his food was lost in the Christmas decorations.

"…You were saying, Leader?" Sasori deadpanned. He crossed his arms impatiently, obviously sensing that the organization leader knew about Tobi's antics. Everyone looked at Pein expectantly after coming to the same conclusion. Pein coughed and scratched the back of his head.

"…Okay, I promised Tobi that the Akatsuki would celebrate Christmas this year," he conceded.

The entire room was silent, each member taking in the answer given. Then Hidan suddenly stood up, facing Pein defiantly.

"There is no way in HELL that I would partake in a holiday unrelated to JASHIN!" he yelled. Everyone sweatdropped at his loud declaration.

"Yeah, and while we're at it," Deidara began, "What is Christmas?"

Tobi jumped up and down excitedly. Pein groaned and slapped a hand to his head. Not again…

"Tobi will tell you ALL about Christmas!" The younger squealed while clapping his hands.

One long, detailed description of Christmas later….

"…I regret asking, un," Deidara concluded. The others nod their heads in agreement.

"Do we really **have to put up with this crap**?" Zetsu questioned. Both of his sides seemed to not want to celebrate the holiday.

"Yes, it is mandatory that EVERYONE celebrate. I don't care how all of you freaks deal with it. You can crawl into an emo-corner for all I care, as long as you wear a Christmas hat while doing it," Pein announced. All of the members (minus Tobi) groaned in unison.

"Who wants to help Tobi with the decorations?" Tobi held up a box of holly.

"It's okay, Tobi. EVERYONE will participate, remember?" Pein gave a look that dared anyone to question his authority. He smirked in triumph when no one did. He then turned to Tobi.

"Hey, what were you doing for the past three days?"

"Oh, come see!" Tobi gestured to the doorway. The other members filed out behind him.

"So you see, Tobi did some Christmas shopping and this!" He gestured to the front of the building. Pein's jaw dropped.

The entire front of the hideout was decked with holly and Christmas lights. There was an inflatable Santa that said 'ho-ho-ho' every five seconds while waving. To top it off, light-up candy canes lined the path to the base. If all the lights didn't give away their hidden location, Pein didn't know what would.

"Doesn't it look cheerful? But don't worry; it's not yet finished!" Tobi chimed.

"Well, 'cheerful' isn't the word I would use…" Hidan grumbled. His attention was suddenly lost to Deidara, who was yelling at the inflatable Santa. Ten seconds later, he rejoined the group, his eye beginning to bruise.

"What happened there?" Sasori asked in dull tone that gave the impression that he really didn't care whatsoever. Deidara frowned.

"That thing socked me right in the eye! And he's still laughing about it…" he glared at the inflatable that was currently saying, 'ho-ho-ho!'. Sasori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Only you, besides Tobi, would find a way to physically harm yourself with a balloon."

"Tobi, isn't this a bit…much? There is an inflatable Santa for crying out loud!" Pein complained.

"…Nope!" Tobi shook his head and skipped inside the festive base. The others followed as he began to decorate the walls. At Pein's command, each member participated in decorating. Tobi even started to sing (somewhat off-key) as they worked.

"Deck the hall with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la~" he sang. The others did their best to tune him out.

"Okay, THIS is why **I HATE this freaking holiday**!" Zetsu growled. He was currently covered in ornaments with a glowing star atop his head. Hidan held his hands up in defense.

"I was just following our d#mn leader's orders!"

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame were hanging wreaths on the walls. Both of them happened to look up at the same time, only to see that there was a mistletoe right above their heads. They slowly glanced at each other and stood there awkwardly. Itachi coughed and Kisame scratched his head, before they both inched away from the accursed plant.

"….Never speak of this again," Itachi said as they walked away.

"Oh yeah, big time." Kisame agreed.

Sasori and Deidara were in the kitchen. Being 'artists', they were nominated to work with the food. Sasori glanced at the blonde and scowled.

"If any strands of your hair get into the food, you will wear a hairnet."

"Okay, un," Deidara muttered, holding his head protectively.

Pein wandered into the kitchen ten minutes later to check on their progress, only to duck as a butcher knife flew past his head and into the wall behind him.

"You're gonna regret that, brat!"

"Bring it on, un!"

More kitchen objects were tossed about, until Pein decided to just back away from the ridiculous arguement. They would sort it out eventually….

Pein retired to his bedroom early. The morons downstairs could continue to decorate without him supervising-or so he hoped. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he could still hear the racket downstairs, from Hidan's cussing to Tobi's off-key singing. It was truly annoying. This would be a long, stressful, holiday…

**Author's Note: There's the second chapter! I did my best to make it longer than the last one. Yes, Christmas is over, but I wanted to finish this story. Please continue to review and rate because I value your opinions. Five reviews and the Akatsuki will wear Christmas costumes! These include but are not limited to: elves, reindeer, Santa & Mrs. Claus, candy canes, and gingerbread men. You guys can vote on who wears what! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I would like to thank roselie0601, The Phantom Dragon, and DreamAngel2713 for their reviews. (Sorry I didn't do that sooner.) Since there weren't many reviews **** I picked the costumes myself. Cussing is still censored, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT by any means own any character from NARUTO. **

December 24, 6pm; 6 hours until Christmas

The sky was already dark, giving the impression that it was much later than it really was. The ground was still heavy with snow, the flakes still falling relentlessly from above. Wind blew furiously, its cold force prying the Akatsuki door open. Pein trudged through some of the snow that made its way indoors and closed the only entrance. He bolted it shut and leaned heavily upon the door for a moment to catch his breath. Oh, how he hated this snow.

The ginger-headed male glanced over at the couch, where a certain masked boy was eagerly staring at the clock. Tobi had been sitting there for HOURS counting down the time until Christmas arrived. The preparations for said holiday had been finished days ago. The only thing left to do was to wait for it all to be over.

Pein glanced down at his attire with a sigh. He was fitted in a red suit with white trim and a black belt. He also had to wear big black boots and a Santa hat, but he had to draw the line when Tobi tried to make him stuff the shirt with pillows to look fatter. The beard was ugly, too, so he refused to wear it. Tobi made everyone dress up in silly costumes. The subordinate himself had chosen to be an elf, the _chief elf._ His outfit was a green and red striped suit with a pointy green hat and shoes that had white fluff balls at the ends. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame were wearing similar clothes, and Zetsu was already the Christmas tree. Konan was supposed to be Mrs. Claus, the girl stuck wearing a very exposing red dress with black heels and a Santa hat. Pein wasn't complaining about that. Finally, Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara were reindeer, each wearing a brown suit complete with antlers, tails, and ears. Tobi called them Rudolph, Donner, and Vixen, Sasori having to wear a red nose that glowed. Deidara wasn't too happy about being Vixen, claiming that it was a girl. Itachi had no comments, although you could sense his displeasure.

"Tobi, how much longer do we have to wear these costumes?" Pein asked the younger.

"Until Christmas is over!" he declared. Pein groaned.

"Would ya turn that thing off?! It's keeping me up at night, un!" Deidara shouted to Sasori.

"I would if I could, you insolent brat," Sasori hissed in response, "The nose doesn't have an off button!"

Pein sighed for the millionth time that week. This holiday was creating tension within the organization. Sasori and Deidara were constantly at each other's throats, Kakuzu kept complaining about wasted money…they were all going insane.

Meanwhile, outside the base were four Konoha ninja, Squad Seven to be exact. The bright lights had led them straight to the Akatsuki hideout. Kakashi looked disdainfully at the inflatable Santa and shrugged.

"…I suppose even S rank criminals celebrate holidays, too."

"I don't know, this seems a bit too…festive, Sensei," Naruto commented.

"Can we just hurry up and take them in? They won't be expecting it," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, can't we wait until after Christmas?" Sakura whined. Kakashi sighed and looked at the pinkette.

"No, it's the Hokage's orders. Let's move," he stated before entering through the chimney.

"Did we really have to climb up here to slide down a chimney?" Sasuke groaned. And with that, the others followed their sensei through the chimney top.

A strange rumbling noise was coming from the chimney. All of the Akatsuki looked curiously at the rocky structure. A loud thud was heard, followed by plume of soot and ash.

"What the f#ck?" Hidan coughed. As soon as the ash settled, the four Konoha shinobi were now in view of the criminals.

"On the Hokage's orders, you are all-" Kakashi started, but stopped when he saw the Akatsuki in their Christmas costumes. All four squad mates looked at each other then back at the Akatsuki before they burst out laughing. The S ranked criminals looked down in embarrassment.

Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye, he was laughing so hard, and regained his composure. He glanced at the Akatsuki leader, still trying not to laugh.

"I guess we can wait until the holidays are over…to take you guys in," he stated.

There was a sudden flash of light. The Akatsuki looked to see that Naruto was holding up a camera, a grin plastered on his face.

"Did you get it?" Sakura whispered. Naruto nodded.

"Well, we should be off. Merry Christmas!" Kakashi chuckled before leaving through the front door. The other three followed suit. Sasuke stopped in front of Itachi.

"…This made my day." He then walked out of the base. You could still hear him laughing.

The Akatsuki stood there in silence. Each member was still processing what had just happened.

"…Well, that was embarrassing," Pein muttered. Hidan scoffed.

"Yeah, those photos are gonna be all over the f#cking internet!"

"**No sh#t, Sherlock**," Zetsu grumbled. Hidan glared in his direction. Before the albino could say anything, an alarm went off while Tobi squealed with joy.

"It's officially Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone!" he chirped cheerfully. He then passed out a present to everyone. They all received the same thing; new cloaks and a framed picture of Tobi. Pein looks at the younger with a grim expression.

"We will never celebrate this accursed holiday EVER again!" he shouted.

Needless to say, those pictures DID end up on the internet. The group was so humiliated, they moved to their Amegakure base to stay low for a while. They learned something very important that day: criminals are not cut out for Christmas.

**Author's Note: And that's the end! Hope you guys liked this short little story. I'll post a new fanfic soon, though, so be on the look out! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
